He shoots, she dances
by skullprincess120
Summary: Really pointless oneshot!


Cheerleading went on in a different way at East High School. The cheerleaders danced and sang out cheers instead of chanting them. Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team at East High always hated to see them. In his opinion, their dance routines were sort of boring. They were always the same. He was not a great dancer himself, but, he always appreciated good music and good dancers.

One afternoon, Troy was playing basketball on one of the outside courts when the cheerleading squad appeared.

"You need to get out of here, Bolton," Sharpay Evans, a girl on the squad said.

"Why?" he asked.

"We need to practice," Sharpay said.

"What's there to practice?" he asked, throwing the ball to the hoop again. "You do the same routine over and over again. It's really boring you know."

"I know," another voice said and Troy turned around and he saw a brunette appearing from the back of the crowd.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Gabriella Montez," she replied. "I'm new here at East High. I joined two weeks ago."

"She's also the new captain of the squad," Sharpay said.

"Two weeks here and the new captain?" Troy looked surprised. "Impressive."

"Thanks," Gabriella replied. "Now, Bolton, was it? Off the court!"

"Ah, on last name basis, are we?" Troy asked. "Make me get off the court, Montez."

"I'm not going to," she said, walking over to him. "You can stay here. But, that ball doesn't come anywhere near me, okay?"

"Okay," Troy shrugged. "I'm just going to watch you guys, if you're going to change the routine, that is."

"We are," she said. "The old one was kind of boring, don't you think?"

"Duh!" Troy said and walked over to the bench.

Gabriella smiled at him before she pulled off her grey hooded sweater and threw it to the bench on top of Troy's, which was almost identical to hers. His one was also grey and it was hooded, just larger than Gabriella's. She pressed a button on the radio and the music began.

"We won't begin the real practice, today," Gabriella said. "I'll just show you guys the routine and we'll do that tomorrow, alright?"

The rest of the squad nodded.

"5, 6, 7, 8," Gabriella counted and started dancing.

Troy watched in amazement. Her moves were like…he did not know how to describe it. She was wearing a red tank top and black shorts which covered half of her thighs. Her outfit showed off her long legs and slender arms. Troy stared, mesmerized by her moves. He had never seen moves like that before. They were amazing. It was like she had taken lessons from professionals. When the music stopped, the other girls on the squad applauded. Gabriella smiled at them.

"That was awesome," Sharpay exclaimed.

"Thanks," Gabriella said. "We'll start practicing tomorrow."

With a chorus of 'yeah's, the squad left, leaving Troy and Gabriella on the court. Gabriella played the music again and she started dancing again. Troy stared again.

"You're brilliant," he said, clapping when she finished the routine.

"Thank you, Bolton," she smiled as he walked over to her. "So, I have a question for you. Are you as good as everyone says you are? At basketball, I mean."

"How about we make a deal?" Troy said. "For every ten shots I throw in a row, you dance."

"Okay," Gabriella shrugged.

Troy started shooting. Seconds later, dark clouds covered the sky. Gabriella switched on the music when Troy made the tenth shot.

"Impressive!" she smiled.

Then, she set the radio underneath the bench in case it started raining, and then started dancing. Her moves were different this time. Slowly, rain drops started falling and it got heavier. Gabriella continued to dance and Troy watched. Soon, they were both soaked. Gabriella danced her way to the other end of the court.

"Catch me!" she said, softly, but, Troy heard her.

She ran towards him and the Troy dropped the ball and caught her by her waist and lifted her into the air. He swirled her around slowly before setting her down again. Gabriella continued dancing.

"When I grab your hand, I need you to pull me towards you, alright?" she said, not stopping her moves.

Troy just nodded. He watched her dance around him and all of a sudden, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her towards her. She lifted her leg (below her knee onwards) as Troy's hands went down to her waist. **(A/N Think Princess Diaries 2, when Mia kisses Nicholas)**

"Did you like it?" she asked.

"You bet I did," he whispered, huskily.

Gabriella was still in Troy's arms. The rain continued to pour down on them. Troy's eyes went down to her lips and back to her eyes again. Gabriella's eyes flickered down to his lips as well.

Neither Troy nor Gabriella knew who made the first move, but, the next thing they knew was that they were kissing each other. Tongues were at war. Finally, they pulled apart for air.

One afternoon, the hallways in East High School were empty. There was nobody in the classroom. Everyone was in the gym, cheering for Troy and the team as they played their final game against the West High Knights. Troy was on fire. He was playing his best game away. The clock was ticking and there were only ten seconds left on the clock. It was a tie between the two teams.

All of a sudden, Chad Danforth stole the ball from the West High Knights and passed it to Troy. Troy shot the ball to the net and it went in, without even touching the hoop.

"He shoots," Gabriella whispered to herself as the other cheerleaders sang out cheers.

Troy turned to the cheerleaders and saw Gabriella dance.

"She dances," he whispered to himself as everyone ran to him, patting him on his back. Chad pushed the ball into his hands.

He pulled himself away from everyone as Gabriella ran towards him. Everyone watched in surprise. They had never seen Troy walk away from celebration.

Troy dropped the ball and caught Gabriella and lifted her high into the air, just like he had done in the court. (**A/N Think about Step Up**) Everyone cheered as he lowered her and capture her lips in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N Don't know why I wrote this...I've been bored out of my skull today and decided to write something...R & R!!!**


End file.
